


Не теряя ни минуты

by daryakhm



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, author's funny brain, can be TOS or AOS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daryakhm/pseuds/daryakhm
Summary: Окей, пусть даже Джим то и дело заваливается в каюту Боунза, когда от усталости не в силах дойти до своей, и что с этого? Ну да, в столовой они иногда едят из одной тарелки, но в половине случаев это единственный способ заставить Джима поесть, прежде чем он убежит на мостик.История о том, как Боунз был не в курсе того, что они с капитаном встречаются.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Не теряя ни минуты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Waste No Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851202) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Автор оригинальной работы удалил аккаунт, запрос на перевод не был отправлен. Если кто-нибудь знает автора, подскажите, куда писать.

Они не пара, вот уж точно. Они определенно лучшие друзья, но пара? Ни в коем случае. По крайней мере, Боунз так отвечал на этот вопрос каждый чертов раз.

Это раздражало. Конечно, после развода, Джим – самое близкое к семье, что у него осталось, и возможно, понимал Боунза лучше любой женщины, но это не делает их парой. Они же не ведут себя как парочка… правда?

Окей, пусть даже Джим то и дело заваливается в каюту Боунза, когда от усталости не в силах дойти до своей, и что с этого? Ну да, в столовой они иногда едят из одной тарелки, но в половине случаев это единственный способ заставить Джима поесть прежде чем он убежит на мостик. И, ладно, может Джим и начинает распускать руки, стоит ему выпить, но это абсолютно нормально! Да, возможно на Рождество и случилось кое-что с участием омелы, но пьяный Джим только рассмеялся, а Боунзу хотелось стереть ухмылку с лица Спока, потому что чертов гоблин прекрасно знает, сколько отвращения у него вызывает публика (это того стоило: выражение лица Спока перед тем, как ему удалось вернуть свой привычный невозмутимый вид, бесценно).

Но все же, Леонард Маккой и Джеймс Кирк не встречаются, хорошо?

– Но вы встречаетесь, – сказала ему Кэрол однажды за утренним кофе.

– Я его друг, проклятье, а не возлюбленный! – пробормотал Боунз, покачав головой.

Кэрол прищурилась и сделала глоток.

– Тебе нужно только признать этот факт. Ты – парень Джима, это же очевидно.

Кэрол встала из-за стола, прежде чем у Боунза хотя бы появилась возможность ответить, и направилась к выходу, по пути взъерошивая ему волосы. Маккой резко тряхнул головой, бормоча себе под нос, и допил утренний кофе.

– Доктор, у вас какие-то проблемы?

Боунз вскинул голову от лежащего перед ним вскрытого триббла (третьего за эту неделю: по неизвестной причине вскрытие трибблов расслабляло его) и поднял брови, глядя на Спока.

– Прошу прощения?

Спок нахмурился, словно обдумывая, как упростить вопрос так, чтобы он понятен человеческому разуму.

– Вы поразительно спокойны в процессе вскрытия.

Оторвавшись от триббла, Боунз потянулся и хрустнул позвоночником. Это дало ему несколько секунд, однако в конце концов он брякнул:

– Вы считаете, что мы с Джимом состоим в отношениях, коммандер?

Спок наклонил голову набок и не моргнув глазом ответил:

– Разве это не так?

Боунз застонал, пряча смущение за злостью.

– Нет, мы не состоим в отношениях! – он откинулся на спинку стула и стянул латексные перчатки, чтобы потереть лицо. – Мы лучшие друзья.

Спок молчал несколько секунд.

– Это и означает «состоять в отношениях»?

Боунз поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

– Хотя я не в состоянии всецело понять концепцию человеческих взаимоотношений и любви, тем не менее я понимаю существующие между двумя узы. Вы в свою очередь не до конца осознаете глубину ваших с капитаном.

Маккой широко раскрытыми глазами уставился на Спока. Он в самом деле пытается учить Боунза чему-то, что касается чувств? Он в самом деле получает советы от вулканца?

Спок позволил себе слабую самодовольную усмешку, как будто знал, что творится у него в голове.

– Я не эксперт в этом, однако я также наполовину человек, доктор. Я могу выбрать контроль над эмоциями, но знаю, что такое заботиться о ком-либо.

Маккой спрятал лицо в ладони и невнятно пробормотал что-то отрицательное.

– Если вы не возражаете, я замечу, доктор, что отношения, которые вы разделяете с капитаном, больше похожи на романтические, нежели на платонические.

Из-за прижатых к лицу рук донеслось невнятное «почему?».

– Вы делите кровать в большинство ночей…

– Платонически! – простонал Боунз, перебивая.

– И также зачастую разделяете ужин.

– Как друзья!

– К тому же вы оба игнорируете внимание женщин, которое получаете.

Маккой замер и уставился на Спока. «Что?» Внимание? Он не привлекает ничьего внимания, он слишком занят для этого!

Спок вновь самодовольно ухмыльнулся, заставляя Боунза вскипеть. Самоуверенный болван.

– Доктор Маркус неоднократно демонстрировала свой интерес к вам, но вы проигнорировали её.

– Что? Нет, она не…

– В свою очередь, капитан практически не реагировал на попытки кого-либо из членов экипажа привлечь его внимание, вне зависимости от их пола.

Боунз вскинул бровь. Что? Это абсолютно не похоже на Джима. Он буквально прыгает из постели в постель! Он может обладать любым человеком на этом корабле (фактически, не исключено, что он уже прошел через половину из них). Если Джим не флиртует по меньшей мере с тремя людьми одновременно, то это уже не Джим. Но сейчас, когда Спок поднял эту тему, Боунз и в правду не смог припомнить, когда в последний раз заставал Джима в компрометирующей ситуации, или когда Джим в последний раз подмигивал встречающимся в коридорах симпатичным энсинам.

Нет. Это не так. Не так.

– Чёрт побери.

Спок насмешливо ухмыльнулся в ответ.  


Боунз сидел в столовой, нарезая что-то похожее стейк, когда Джим неожиданно упал на соседний стул.

– Рад тебя видеть, – капитан со вздохом опустил голову ему на плечо.

Боунз в ответ вскинул бровь.

– Клянусь, этот вулканский засранец прикладывает все усилия, чтобы усложнить мне работу.

Маккой насмешливо хмыкнул, продолжая есть.

– Ты как? – Джим сел прямо и посмотрел на доктора.

– В порядке, – Боунз все так же не отрывался от своей «еды».

– Рассказывай, – он сжал колено Маккоя. – Что произошло?

Тот поморщился и прикусил губу.

– Мы – пара, верно? – в конце концов решился Боунз, поднимая глаза на Джима. Тот не сразу отреагировал, без выражения уставившись на него. В конце концов он произнес:

– Повтори?

Боунз глубоко вздохнул и отложил вилку.

– Забудь об этом.

– Неа, – Джим медленно приблизился к нему, – пара ли мы? Откуда ты это взял?

Он покачал головой. 

– Забудь, у меня был очень долгий день, это всего лишь…

– Ты говорил со Споком? – лукаво спросил Джим. Боунз поднял на него взгляд. – Вы обсуждали это! Мне всё было интересно, о чём, чёрт возьми, он говорил, об этих проклятых узах и прочей ерунде. Я был уверен, что мне предстоит разговор. – Джим пожал плечами, но Боунз ничего не ответил, размышляя, как лучше убить этого чертова вулканца.

– Хей, – Джим положил руку на плечо Маккоя, – почему это беспокоит тебя?

– А? – он пришел в замешательство.

– Это заставляет тебя нервничать? То, что мы пара.

Окей, сейчас он понятия не имеет, что, черт возьми, происходит.

– Что? – его голос был напряженным. Джим был его головной болью и источником постоянного стресса, он знал это, но сейчас все происходящее на самом деле начинает выходить за рамки его возможностей как врача.

– Ну, мы, – Джим пожал плечами, накалывая кусочек стейка вилкой Боунза. – Может быть, не в общепринятом смысле, но мы определенно встречаемся.

– О, правда? – он вскинул бровь.  
– Мм, я имею в виду, ты заставляешь меня есть, обеспечиваешь чистой одеждой, следишь за состоянием моего здоровья…

– То есть я твоя мамочка?

– Неа, – Джим пожал плечами, – скорее похоже на партнёра, понимаешь?

Боунз покачал головой. Это так похоже на Джима. Его голова забита всякой всячиной, но разумеется, он уже всё обдумал и решил, даже не посоветовавшись.

– И как долго, по-твоему, я являюсь твоим партнёром?  
Джим нахмурился.

– Примерно год? Нет, месяцев девять, думаю, – он замер на мгновение и продолжил, – да, после того, как я расстался с Ниной. Девять месяцев.

Пораженный, Боунз молча опустил голову на руки. Разумеется, он не осознавал, что уже девять месяцев состоит в отношениях. Это целиком соответствует Джиму и тому хаосу, что он создает вокруг себя. Совершенно ничего удивительного.

– Кстати, ты замечательный парень, – Джим украл последний кусочек с тарелки Маккоя и поднялся.

– О, правда? – Боунз поднял глаза. Он слишком устал, чтобы снова начинать спорить. (К тому же, вряд ли в споре был бы хоть какой-то смысл: странная ситуация и странный способ узнать, что ты встречаешься со своим лучшим другом, он все равно замечательный партнёр, парень, муж, кто угодно, и он сам прекрасно знает это).  
Джим улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Я весь в твоих руках.

Боунз прищурился, но прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать, Джим наклонился и нежно поцеловал его в лоб, прежде чем сбежать в сторону турболифта. Глядя ему вслед, Боунз пропустил, как к нему подсел мистер Скотт.

– Ты в порядке, док?

Маккой покачал головой, выныривая из своих мыслей.

– Да, все хорошо, я просто… Ты знал, что мы с Джимом встречаемся?

Скотти засмеялся.

– Разумеется! А разве нет?

**Author's Note:**

> Это мой дебют в переводе. Буду благодарна отзывам и критике!


End file.
